


Knight taming the Queen.

by Lella



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lella/pseuds/Lella
Summary: The dark Knight is acting oddly. What's up with the heroes nowadays?





	Knight taming the Queen.

Well, it certainly was not what Harley Quinn had been expecting. After being beaten up by a hero, the jail was supposed to be the next step of the cycle, and then she’d ran away again and get the party going again… But... Well, apparently that wasn’t going to be it this time. Batman had other plans. And they involved holding Harley against the wall and tell her he wanted her help to get Joker. Which led to these weird minutes that they were using to stare at each other wordless.

“Are you up to it or not?” he asked then, darkly, impatient. His voice was deep. Who’d say that bat-boy could get that desperate to get what he wanted? The Queen of Gotham burst out laughing. 

“Are you alright, pumpkin?” she asked as if genuinely worried, except that she wasn’t. The moment next, she had this huge smile on “do you always have to lock women against the wall to get your way with them?” she frowned, watching his mask. Of course, there was no visible expression back at her, only a curled mouth. “And beg them to leave their partners to be at your side?” she whispered that part, mockingly. What had happened after so long-playing Tom and Jerry with Joker that had set Batman off so severely this time? It had been months since their last encounter from what Harley knew when the King of the crime got away with stealing and destroying the bank. Nothing beyond normal. But Harley could see that something else had happened while she was clueless “I thought you were meant to be a gentleman!” she kept her babbling. Which led to Batman throwing her at the ground, clearly pissed off.

Oh, lord, was it funny! Harley needed no superpower to know how mad he was getting. She used this weak moment of his to try to get away, by jumping like the clown she also was, but annoyingly being pushed back by one of the Batman’s toys. Wasn’t he a charm? 

“Ugh, you are annoying” she said, trying to kick her way out of the tiny line. But Batman had the other edge. And he didn’t let go. “What?” she rose an eyebrow, quite confused. “How on Earth YOU think that I, Harley fucking Quinn, am going to help you?” her loud laugh once more echoed the empty place, which hopefully would make that hero give the impossible idea up. Except that it didn’t, which was quite interesting “…and they still say that my dear Pudding that has lost it, tsk tsk…”.

No other word came after this, because suddenly the dark knight was on her, keeping her body on the ground, his cape covering her legs while his gloved hand reached her face. That was different. What the hell was he doing? She used her free hands to make his go away, as she frowned, puzzled. And his look back at her was pretty much even more confused. But what the fuck was there to make him confused? She was the one that had been caught up by this weird situation! Even though now she was doing nothing to get away from this… it’d be easy to move her legs and lock him in a way he’d destabilize him and switch places… some jiujitsu moves she had learned... but she wasn’t moving…

Batman then took one of his gloves off, throwing the black cloth somewhere in the room. He lifted a hand and reached her cheek once again. It felt warm. And Harley took a very long breath. Especially after she realized that his other hand was going excessively down her breasts, belly, abs… oh, fuck.


End file.
